sotsugyou memories, sayonara anata
by Dianzu
Summary: Angin yang menerbangkan bunga sakura ke halaman sekolah. Membuat rok seragam sekolah bergoyang. [oneshot; chanong / exo, wanna one]


Bunga sakura bermekaran. Berhambur melintasi udara dingin.

Ong Seongwoo, 16 tahun, tengah merapihkan dasi berwarna merah marun. Pantulan diri terpancar jelas di cermin. Ia menatap , tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi putih dan senyum manis.

Tas sekolah sudah siap dibawa, lelaki itu berjalan sejenak ke arah balkon kamar. Udara dingin sekali, musim dingin hampir tiba. Kedua tangan direntangkan.

.

 **sotsugyou memories, sayonara anata**

 **Main pair: Park Chanyeol x Ong Seongwoo**

 **Disclaimer: Semua tokoh milik agensi dan keluarga.**

 **WARN! Shounen-ai, crack pair, OOC, TYPO, AU!**

 **Selamat membaca...**

.

 _Aku pergi ke sekolah untuk menemuimu_

 _Aku bangun lebih cepat untukmu_

 _Apakah kamu telah mengubahku?_

 _Benarkah Aku datang untuk menyukaimu?_

.

Setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit, setiap detik, Ong Seongwoo selalu menatap keluar jendela; banyak orang tengah berlarian. Olahraga dan melatih fisik. Setiap fragmen diselidiki.

Satu yang pasti, ada objek penting yang menarik perhatian Seongwoo. Sesuatu memikat hati, begitu bergetar sampai beberapa volt.

Ia disana, tengah berlari menggiring bola.

Begitu mudah dikenal, begitu jauh, tak mampu digapai. Seongwoo menatap orang tinggi dari bilah kaca, udara dingin membuat hidung merah.

Park Chanyeol, bagai objek yang membutuhkan mikroskop untuk diteliti.

.

 _Kelulusan adalah awal, ada banyak punggung_

 _Aku yang pertama menemukan punggungmu dengan cepat_

 _Poni rambutmu yang dipotong sedikit_

 _Kita bertemu saat itu_

 _Aroma bunga mekar yang datang dan pergi_

.

Angin seakan berteriak, mengeluarkan sekat-sekat hembusan melalui langit atas. Air tumpah ruah tatkala hujan menyambut hari kelulusan. Dingin dan basah—bersatu menjadi perpaduan antara sedih dan senang.

Seongwoo membawa sebuket bunga untuk para kakak kelas. Ia tersenyum, menatap beberapa murid tingkat akhir menggunakan pakaian kelulusan.

Dimana dia, dimana punggung lebar dengan telinga lebar?

Banyak kerumunan, Seongwoo terdesak; terduyun-duyun disenggol beberapa orang. Ia hampir rubuh, hingga sosok yang dicari datang.

"Ong Seongwoo?"

Park Chanyeol; orang yang dicari. Datang dengan senyum sehangat matahari. Kakak tingkat Seongwoo dalam ekskul musik, dia datang.

Seongwoo ingin menangis, ia menemukannya.

"Selamat hari kelulusan."

"Terima kasih,"

Keduanya tersenyum dalam diam. Sebuket bunga mawar menjadi saksi.

.

 _Suatu hari saat Aku tidak melihat punggungmu_

 _Sepanjang hari itu benar-benar membosankan_

 _Ruang kelas, lorong, tangga, jadi sepi saat kamu kembali pulang_

 _Jika kamu menyadari kalau Aku mencarimu_

 _Karena itu adalah terakhir kalinya Aku dapat bertemu denganmu_

.

Ekskul musik terasa hampa. Seongwoo menyanyi—namun tak meresapi. Ia hanya membuka mulut; instrumen keluar tanpa nada dan irama. Ia hanya membuka suara—namun tak membuka tangga nada.

Ruangan sepi, tak ada tawa dan senyum hangat sang kakak tingkat. Chanyeol sudah tak disini. Dan Seongwoo masih berdiri diam, disini.

Laki-laki itu sadar; ia merindukan seseorang. Merindukan sosok pembuat guyonan. Sosok panutan, sosok tinggi menjulang.

Sosok Park Chanyeol.

Namun yang pasti, ia masih ingat semua candaan yang membekas hati.

Seongwoo tersenyum, masih membayangkan sosok Chanyeol yang lucu. Yang menyenangkan, yang mampu membuat hatinya takluk akan seseorang.

Lantas, ia berjalan sendiri di lorong sekolah. Cahaya redup tertutup bunga sakura yang jatuh. Mantel direkatkan; udara dingin menusuk kulit. Ia menatap kearah jendela.

Langit seakan ikut merasakan rindu.

.

 _Kumohon berikan Aku bagian dari dirimu_

 _Saat itu Aku mendengar namamu_

 _"Jangan pergi," dadaku mulai terasa sakit_

 _Karena Aku suka padamu_

 _Karena Aku suka padamu_

 _Karena Aku suka padamu_

.

Hati hancur bagaikan debu terabai dalam lemari tua nan reyot. Telah rusak, membelah menjadi dua. Sakit begitu amat terasa tatkala sang pujaan hati memiliki dambaan lain.

Chanyeol datang mengunjungi ekskul musik, bersama kekasihnya.

Ong Seongwoo tersenyum, wajahnya amat ceria. Ia tertawa; membuat sedikit guyonan dengan wajah inosen. Benar-benar membuat teman yang lain ikut mengeluarkan suara kencang.

Itu semua, hanya buaian.

Hanya kebohongan.

Bisakah ia mendapatkan hati sang kakak tingkat?

 _Aku cinta kamu._

.

 _Jika kita bertemu pandang dengan sebuah perasaan_

 _Telingaku menjadi panas_

 _Tidak hanya itu, Aku juga menjadi tegang_

 _Sebuah kebahagiaan kecil_

 _Diam-diam Aku menjauh darimu_

 _Kata-kata yang akan kukatakan menyumbat tenggorokanku_

.

Adakalanya takdir mempermainkan umat manusia. Ong Seongwoo, 16 tahun; hanya ingin menghilang dan tak pernah berjumpa dengan Park Chanyeol.

Namun nyatanya mereka berjumpa—bersamaan dengan jatuhnya bunga sakura.

"Sendiri, Ong Seongwoo?"

"Ya, _sunbae_ sendiri?"

"Hm, ya. Aku sendiri."

"Dimana pacarmu?"

"Sudah putus,"

Ong Seongwoo tak pernah bahagia mendengar kandasnya hubungan seseorang (maupun itu hubungan orang yang ia suka). "Maaf, Aku tak bermaksud—"

"Tidak apa, memang sudah takdir."

Takdir. Ya, ya. Dia senang sekali mempermainkan seseorang. Membuat hati gundah gulana bersamaan dengan gejolak hormon anak remaja. Setiap rincinya memang tak dapat ditebak.

Dua obisidan mata berjumpa. Menatap lama, merasakan adanya rindu. Seongwoo hanya mampu diam. Dia memang pecicilan—tapi tubuhnya membeku seketika.

Dulu, mereka sangat akrab. Senang membuat guyonan bersama.

Tapi sekarang, perlahan menjauh. Semua karena perasaan sebelah pihak.

" _Sunbae_."

Udara melambai-lambai, menerpa kedua permukaan kulit. Chanyeol menatap, "Biasanya kau memanggilku _hyung,_ "

Perlahan, hatinya menjadi canggung.

Mulut sedikit terbuka, namun kaku. Suara hendak keluar—namun tertahan. Desakan oksigen mengebu-ngebu dalam dada. Namun sesuatu menahan agar tetap diam. "Tidak, lupakan saja."

Raga menjadi kaku. Mulut menjadi kelu.

"Aku akan segera bertemu denganmu lagi," Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan senyuman.

Seongwoo mendengar nada-nada manis dengan sangat jelas. Pikiran yang tak berujung masih mengalir dalam dirinya. Tapi Seongwoo juga tertawa puas dan mengangguk.

.

 _Punggungmu sedikit memudar_

 _Kamu mencuri bagian dari hidupku_

 _Meski Aku ingin mengatakannya_

 _Meski Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya_

 _Aku terlalu menyukaimu_

 _Angin yang menerbangkan bunga sakura ke halaman sekolah_

 _Membuat rok seragam sekolah bergoyang_

.

"Aku tahu,"

Minhyun menaruh dua gelas berisikan susu hangat, diatas meja kafe. "Kau menyukai Chanyeol _sunbae_ kan?"

Dua bola mata indah menatap jendela; membuat kenangan lama kembali berputar. Hati terasa sesak bukan kena asma. "Tidak."

"Kau tak pandai berbohong, Ong Seongwoo."

Angin semakin menggila, membuat tubuh ringkih Seongwoo kedinginan. Ia merapatkan mantel, megusap kedua telapak tangan, lalu meniupnya. Sedikit hangat, susu hangat menanti untuk dicicip.

"Kenapa tidak kau katakan pada Chanyeol _sunbae_?"

"Apa kau gila, Hwang Minhyun? Mau kutaruh dimana wajahku nanti?!"

Langit redup tak belum menandakan adanya hujan. Hari semakin dingin. Sebagian orang mungkin memilih meringkuk dalam balutan selimut tebal dengan sekotak kue jahe.

"Kau yang gila, Ong Seongwoo. Kau yang sudah gila karena cinta."

Ya, ya. Cinta memang gila. Dia adalah ancaman untuk hati yang rapuh. "A-aku, terlalu mencintainya."

"Tapi kau tak bisa mengatakannya?"

Seongwoo mengangguk lemah.

"Hah, cinta dan takdir. Mereka sangat jahat." ujar Minhyun.

Ong Seongwoo hendak berdiri, tapi tubuhnya oleng. Pandangan kabur; kepala berdenyut seakan ada yang memporak porandakan dunia. Pemandangan di depan mata menggelap. Ia rubuh, ia jatu, ia tumbang.

Hanya sayup-sayup suara Hwang Minhyun berteriak memanggil.

.

Chanyeol berlari. Tempat putih mendominasi. Awalnya tenang dan tetram. Kaki panjang melaju lebih cepat—bagai angin berhembus tak tentu arah.

Matanya menangkap sosok Minhyun, tengah duduk sambil termenung, "Minhyun, ada apa dengan Seongwoo?"

Minhyun sengaja mengontak Chanyeol, "Dia—penyakitnya sudah parah, _sunbae_. Sudah parah."

Suara itu mulai parau. Tetesan air mata menerjang pipi mulus Minhyun. Sepi menjadi berisik, ia terisak. Menutupi wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Pikiran mendadak sirna. Hilang tak berbekas. Seperti kotoran yang sudah dibilas dengan super pel. Chanyeol; dia bertekuk lutut di lantai. Tatapannya kosong—sedang memahami situasi. Seseorang yang ia anggap bagaikan adik, bagaikan rekan baik, maupun saudara.

"Seongwoo tak pernah menceritakannya padaku,"

Minhyun mengusap air mata, ia menatap lurus pada Chanyeol, "Kau tahu, _sunba_ _e_? Seongwoo amat mencintaimu."

Terkejut. Amat terkejut. Seongwoo—tak pernah sekalipun menunjukkan ketertarikan padanya; mungkin hanya senang mengajak membuat guyonan, sebagai tempat untuk berkeluh kesah. "Men—cintaiku?"

Minhyun menceritakan semuanya. Segala aspek yang ada, segala tetekbengeknya ia curahkan. Chanyeol melongo di tempat. Ia membisu, tak dapat berkata apapun.

"Dia melakukan guyonan, agar menarik perhatianmu, _sunba_ _e_."

Chanyeol diam.

"Dia rela menjadi tempat keluh kesahmu, karena dia mencintaimu."

Chanyeol diam.

"Dia tetap tegar walau mendengar kau mempunyai kekasih, itu karena dia amat mencintaimu."

Chanyeol menangis. Meneteskan air mata. Bibir dibungkam rapat-rapat, wajahnya memerah. Hati merasa sakit.

Selama ini, ada yang berjuang demi dirinya.

.

 _Aku ragu apakah Aku akan bisa tertawa suatu hari nanti_

 _Aku jatuh hati padamu_

 _Masa mudaku_

 _Tidak akan lama_

.

"Seongwoo."

Udara dingin mendominasi. Chanyeol duduk menatap pemandangan. Sedangkan yang dipanggil masih diam dengan tatapan kosong, "Ya."

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakan yang sejujurnya?"

"Karena Aku takut."

Lelaki Park menoleh; menatap tubuh kurus yang semakin ringkih. Tulang rahang dan kerangka semakin terlihat. Ia semain menciut, mungil, dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Ia menggenggam tangan Seongwoo. Lembut, "Jangan takut. Ada Aku."

Seongwoo menunduk, "Tetap saja, Aku takut. Aku belum ingin mati."

Pundaknya bergetar. Angin semakin berhembus perlahan. Seongwoo menangis. Bunga sakura berhamburan di udara. Langit terlihat redup, mengerti bagaimana perasaan Seongwoo sekarang.

Yang dominan memeluk submitif, erat dan hangat. Menyalurkan tenaga untuk yang lemah, "Maaf, Aku baru menyadari perasaanmu."

Chanyeol merengkuh erat, mengecup pucuk kepala Seongwoo, "Aku mencintaimu."

Dan air mata Seongwoo lolos begitu saja.

.

 _Dan hari ini, jam ini, menit ini, detik ini—sangat berarti seumur hidup_

 _Kau menuntunku, memberiku energi_

 _Hatiku berlabuh dalam dirimu_

 _Hatiku milikmu_

.

Sakura bermekaran. Berterbangan kesana kemari. Memberi keindahan sendiri dengan warna merah muda cerah. Sebuket bunga dibawa Chanyeol.

Dengan senyuman secerah mentari, sehangat bulan, secantik bintang.

Chanyeol bertekuk lutut; mengusap lembut Seongwoo—yang sudah bersatu dengan tanah.

"Satu hal yang pasti, Aku mencintaimu Ong Seongwoo. Walau ini telat—amat telat."

Batu nisan dikecup mesra. Langit menjadi saksi bisu antara keduanya.

.

 _Karena aku suka padamu_

 _Selamat tinggal_

.

 **END**

 **A/N** **:**

 **Hai, Dianzu disini. Fanfik ini terinspirasi dari lagu Miku Sawai - Sotsugyou Memories, Sayonara Anata. Oh ya, dan adegan Chanyeol dan Seongwoo berpelukan, itu inspirasi dari adegan di anime Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso.**

 **Setelah menonton acara Master Key episode 4, saya gemas sendiri dengan interaksi Chanyeol dan Seongwoo disana. Dan... berakhirlah dengan membuat fik ini wkwk.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca :)**

 **-Dianzu**


End file.
